


Falling

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Ukai is a disaster bi, they are so cute help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Ukai Keishin had never thought he would find a relationship and he was completely okay with that. Then a rather cute man came flying into his life asking for him to become the coach of his old high school. At first he found him annoying but he started to grow on him...:
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, ukatake - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Falling

Keishin Ukai had resigned himself to thinking he’d be alone for his life and that didn’t bother him. He was busy enough playing with his volleyball club and managing his store. So he had convinced himself that a significant other just wasn’t on the table for him. (That and many failed dates. You’d think being bi he’d have more chances at finding ‘the one’ or some bullshit.) 

That was until one day after the karasuno volleyball team had completely cleared him of his fresh buns...again. A very beautiful man practically fell into his arms. Quite literally in fact. 

Keishin had just been about to close the shop up when Ittetsu Takeda had fell through the door. On instinct the taller male had caught him in his arms. Silence ensued between the two as Takeda’s cheeks flushed quite noticeably.... Well who could blame him? It’s not everyday a rather handsome stranger catches you and holds you so close you can see the green flecks hidden in his gorgeous chocolate orbs... 

Keishin found himself slightly enraptured by the beauty he held before him. This man seemed to be quite young and petite... He had an intelligent air and was one of the cutest men Keishin had ever had the pleasure of meeting...   
“Looks like you just fell for me,” Keishin winked at the man making him blush more...  
Keishin internally scolded himself for using such a dumb pickup line. What was he? A school boy? 

The smaller male cleared his throat awkwardly with his cheeks still red.  
“Are you Keishin Ukai?” He asked curiously seeming to brush off their first meeting out of embarrassment.  
Keishin slightly squinted at how familiar the mans voice sounded... Like one he had been hearing a lot recently....   
“Oh for fucks- you’re that annoying teacher from Karasuno aren’t you?” Keishin’s mood towards him suddenly flipped at realising who it was making Takeda slightly upset.  
“Yes that’s me, I’m Takeda Ittetsu,” he introduced himself.

Keishin internally screamed. This man was the most insistent guy ever... He was also cute and had a cute name too...   
“I’m not coaching that bunch of kids,” Keishin refused shooting a slight glare at Ittetsu who didn’t seem to be that affected.

Honestly Takeda was used to this he had to do a lot of begging to get things for the club but seeing how hard they worked.... Made him want to work hard for them too.   
“Can’t you just hear-“  
“No.”  
“Fine, I’ll be back tomorrow, it was nice meeting you,” Ittetsu bowed then left the shop...  
In turn leaving a completely baffled Keishin... What did he mean he’d be back tomorrow?   
Did he plan on coming here everyday until Keishin agreed...?   
There was no way he was that insistent right? 

***

Oh how wrong Keishin had been. Takeda did in fact come to see him daily. He had even done shopping whilst he had been there a few times and at first Keishin found it annoying... But he was slowly growing used to his daily banter with the teacher. He was honestly shocked to learn Ittetsu was older than him seeing how youthful he looked... Little by little they knew a bit more about each other... But even Ittetsu’s insistence had a limit so one day he decided not to go into the shop after school seeing as he had a meeting anyways...

*****

Keishin had waited a whole extra hour for Ittetsu to turn up... Now he was getting worried. The smaller male had come to his shop daily without fail so something must have happened right? That was what he said to himself which led him to being outside Karasuno school. 

Ittetsu yawned as he came out the gates feeling tired from the meeting... In his opinion it was just the same thing every time but he would never skip them. He was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar figure waiting outside the gates... 

He quickly headed to Keishin feeling slightly excited. Keishin noticed him approaching and felt slightly relieved so held his hand up in greeting.  
“Yo-“   
“Does this mean you’ll hear me out?” Ittetsu asked excitedly. 

Keishin slightly froze at his request as he looked down at him.... Why did it feel like a puppy had just appeared in front of him... His deep brown orbs were gazing up at Keishin shimmering with excitement as he had a beautiful triumphant grin on his features and... Well how could Keishin say no? 

Keishin looked away from him feeling his cheeks slightly heat up.  
“Yeah,” he replied shortly and that’s all it took for Ittetsu to break into a bright smile.  
Keishin looked at it feeling himself slightly soften.... There was no denying Ittetsu was pretty... But when he smiled like that Keishin thought that maybe...

***

The two men sat across from each other as Ittetsu passionately pitched his idea to Keishin and even explained they had a practice match against Nekoma... Honestly Keishin was sold before that but the second Ittetsu had said that familiar name he just knew he had to jump on board.   
“Alright, I’ll coach them until the game against Nekoma,” Keishin stated simply.   
Ittetsu’s face lit up at Keishin’s agreement and he called for drinks for the two in celebration making Keishin smile softly... 

***

Unfortunately Ittetsu had gotten a bit too excited and drank more than he realised which led them to Keishin carrying him bridal style into his apartment seeing as he had no idea where Ittetsu lived... He gently placed the intoxicated smaller man on his couch and took off his shoes.  
“Keiiiiiishiiiiin! You’re so sweet!” The drunk Ittetsu told him making him slightly flushed.  
“Yeah yeah whatever stay there I’m going to get you some water,” Keishin scolded him.   
The drunk man giggled and laid down on the soft couch.... Which resulted in him laying on a certain someone’s hoodie he had left there... Ittetsu unconsciously snuggled into it as he felt sleepy.... 

Keishin re-entered the living room holding a bottle of water for them both. Only to find Ittetsu snuggled into his dirty hoodie seemingly sleeping peacefully. Keishin’s cheeks definitely turned red at how adorable this was.... He snapped just.... Just one picture of the cute man and then placed the bottles on his table. He scooped the elder man up in his arms gently and Ittetsu dropped the hoodie making him make a noise of complaint. Keishin quickly moved and placed Ittetsu on his bed making the man seemingly happier as he continued sleeping... Keishin placed the covers over him and seemingly unconsciously kissed the mans cheek. Keishin suddenly jumped back in alarm as he realised what he did and his cheeks flushed brightly.  
“Fuck... I must’ve drank more than I thought.” 

******

~The next day~ 

Ittetsu woke up with a pounding headache to his annoying alarm which he quickly slammed off then snuggled back into the warm covers that smelt oddly comforting.... He was prepared to go back to sleep until a knock came from the door making him jolt up in blurry confusion seeing as he didn’t live with anyone. He quickly grabbed his glasses from the side and looked around confusedly before realising this was definitely not his apartment. So whose was it? 

That question was quickly answered as the door slid open to a Keishin Ukai trying to be quiet whilst entering the room holding painkillers and water... He didn’t seem to realise Ittetsu was awake and the teacher found it slightly amusing watching the younger man try to sneak about quietly. Ittetsu laughed slightly making Keishin jump as he finally noticed he was awake.

Keishin inwardly panicked in embarrassment at the fact his... Well that Ittetsu had probably seen him trying to sneak into his own room.   
“Uh good morning, these are for you,” Keishin awkwardly held the items out and Ittetsu blinked at them for a moment before taking them with a smile.  
“Thank you,” Ittetsu thanked and Keishin nodded then began to leave...   
As he got to the door he turned back to the smaller man.  
“I washed your clothes for you, you sort of spilt beer all down them, they are on the side, the bathroom is just there,” Keishin pointed at the door on the left of the room.   
“I’ve left a towel for you to take a shower and spare toothbrushes are in the drawer, I’ll go start breakfast now,” Keishin told him then headed out of the room.

Ittetsu was slightly confused at the fact he had said he washed his clothes... He looked down at what he was wearing and realised it was a top that was apparently a tent on his slim figure as well as baggy sweatpants... It was at this moment he realised... He really was tiny compared to Keishin even though he was older.   
“Life is unfair...” the teacher mumbled to himself.   
Then his cheeks flushed... Keishin had changed him? 

****

After a really refreshing shower Ittetsu felt much better and his headache was almost gone. Not to mention he smelled amazing thanks to whatever body wash Keishin had. 

Ittetsu grabbed his phone which Keishin had thankfully charged and noticed he still had some time until he had to be at the school. Ittetsu yawned and headed out after making Keishin’s bed to see said man putting some plates on the table. 

Breakfast was really nice actually Ittetsu was kind of shocked Keishin knew how to cook so well... After breakfast Keishin offered to walk the man to work which he gratefully accepted seeing as they had left his car at the place they ate due to both being intoxicated. Luckily Keishin’s place wasn’t that far from Karasuno. The walk was quite short but the two spent it happily talking and Ittetsu sternly reminded him he had to come with him because he was coach now making Keishin laugh.... 

*******

After a rather informative first session with the karasuno team Keishin found himself being teased by his friends. Who had apparently noticed him subtly (he was not subtle) asking Ittetsu to get dinner with him after. The teacher immediately agreed already feeling elated from how Keishin seemed amazed at their team. 

The association members quickly shut up as the teacher came outside the gym locking it up. Then he turned to them all smiling. The association members went to leave-  
“Oh? Are we all going separately to dinner?” Ittetsu suddenly asked confusedly and the members shared a look of confusion before realising...  
“Actual-“  
“No! We were just getting a head start Takeda,” Takinoue denied shooting his friend a smirk whilst Keishin glared at him.  
“If it’s not too much trouble can you give us a lift? I left my car there last night,” Ittetsu admitted sheepishly.   
They were more than happy to give him a and Keishin a lift....

******

“What about you Takeda? Did you ever play volleyball?” Shimada asked him curiously seeing as they were on the topic.  
Takeda shook his head immediately.  
“Ah no... I wasn’t a very sporty person, I just studied more than anything, my parents were hard on me so I had to study a lot meaning I didn’t have much time for anything else, I think because of that I missed out on a lot but... It’s too late now, I’m just happy managing the karasuno team! They are an amazing bunch of kids and the third years have been trying so hard since their first year so I try to do my best for them,” Takeda explained whilst staring at his drink.   
He realised awkwardly he had slightly over shared... Maybe he drank a little bit much than he thought or maybe it was just where he felt comfortable around them...   
“Hey, who says it’s too late, you can come practice with us sometimes if you want,” Keishin offered with a smile.   
“Yeah we won’t tease you... much,” Takinoue added making shimada elbow him in the side.  
The group laughed lightly...   
Takeda couldn’t help but feel warm in such a nice setting... 

He hadn’t been somewhere like this in awhile... Just surrounded by nice people... Maybe even friends. He had colleagues of course but his parents want for him to focus on work seemingly had its affect. Maybe he could do this more in the future... Well work and the volleyball club came first of course but... Maybe he should make time for other things... 

Ittetsu glances at the laughing dyed blonde across from him with a soft smile....   
Yeah he really should make time. 

**************

The night before training camp: 

Everyone was happily in their rooms sleeping awaiting tomorrow when they’d begin training camp. Apart from the coach of said group. He was up writing formations and training regimes that might work for them.... The fact that he was sleeping in the same room as the beautiful teacher had nothing to do with it at all.... At least he tried to convince himself of that. 

He was a grown man for gods sake why was he getting so flustered about sleeping in the same room as the person he liked.... Keishin froze slightly. Wait. He liked Takeda? Did he? Really? No. He couldn’t right?   
Yet as he looked at the sleeping man who was slightly drooling onto his pillow it was pretty obvious.... He did like him. Even if he had pestered him a lot to coach the club and slightly annoyed him in the beginning... Keishin was now happy to call Ittetsu his friend.... And the person he liked.   
He didn’t know why he liked him... Maybe it would pass in time or something besides he didn’t even know if Takeda liked guys....   
So Keishin sighed softly and shook the thoughts from his head. He was being an idiot... So he placed the notebook down and switched off his flashlight then settled in to sleep.... 

****

Ittetsu Takeda was mostly an early riser even when he was hungover... So it shocked him when he checked the time that he woke up. He had to be quick to get ready or he’d be late waking the team up. He wondered why he slept so well and for so long... That was until he realised something was wrapped around his waist and he felt breathing on his shoulder. No wonder he had felt so warm....   
Keishin Ukai was snuggled up to him holding him tightly.... The two had apparently manoeuvred together from their futons during the night leading to this particular situation. Ittetsu felt his cheeks heat up at this predicament and sighed... He led there for a moment... It was nice actually... It was warm and peaceful.... Not to mention the fact it was Keishin holding him so the familiar scent made him feel safe.   
“This is nice...” he mumbled to himself. 

Eventually Takeda had to reluctantly leave the younger males hold and go get ready for the day.... Having no idea Keishin had been awake in time to heard Takeda mumble and continue to stay in his hold for a few moments... 

*****

Later~ 

Keishin sighed as he flopped onto his futon. The day had been very tiring. Turns out looking after a group of energetic teenagers was not as easy as Takeda made it look.   
“How do you make it look so easy?” Keishin asked his voice muffled by his pillow as Ittetsu entered yawning.  
Takeda stopped suddenly and pondered his friends question.... Did he make it look easy?  
“It’s not easy honestly, they have a lot of energy and there is a lot of them but they are generally well behaved and hard working kids,” Ittetsu stated and Keishin sighed.  
The teacher made many points. Keishin would admit to them all when he was less tired... Probably. 

Ittetsu happily slid into his futon and placed his glasses beside him. He glanced at the blurry figure of Keishin who had moved to look side ways at him. Ittetsu nibbled his lip a little unsurely... Before deciding to speak his mind.  
“If it helps at all... I think you had an amazing first day and that you’re an amazing coach who will definitely take us to nationals,” Ittetsu told him softly then laid down and turned his back on the man as his cheeks heated up. 

Keishin stared at his back a feeling his face get hotter as he processed Takeda’s words... He then proceeded to rebury his face in his pillow. How did this man make him feel like such a school boy?? He smiled to himself stupidly as he felt warmth spread inside him. 

*****

Once again the pair found themselves entangled but this time Keishin woke up first... He happily laid there and held the smaller man tighter. He sighed softly and snuggled his face in the crook of the mans neck happily drifting back off... Which accidentally woke Ittetsu up. 

*************  
~Days later~ 

The pattern of ending up waking up curled up together continued through out training camp. It had just ended that very day and Keishin found himself thinking something was wrong as he kept waking up.... Maybe it was Ittetsu’s soft snoring that lulled him to sleep or perhaps it was the way the elder man would fit seemingly perfectly in his arms... Either way he found himself restless... 

***********

Ittetsu yawned as he entered the familiar bakery for breakfast. He honestly didn’t feel like cooking that morning so had headed out. He headed straight for the counter and ordered his food along with a coffee then scanned the shop for a seat... 

He spied a familiar dyed blonde and quickly headed over with a bright smile on his face.   
“Mind if I join you?” Ittetsu asked and Keishin jumped from his daydreaming.   
“Uh, sure,” Keishin nodded and the teacher smiled at him softly before sitting across from him. 

Ittetsu got himself comfortable as he took off his jacket and looked at the man in front of him who seemed more tired than usual.  
“Did you not sleep okay?” Ittetsu asked worriedly noticing the dark eye bags under his eyes.  
Keishin looked at him curiously and noticed slight eye bags under his too.  
“I could ask you the same,” Keishin smiled back and Ittetsu laughed lightly.  
“No I didn’t it was a little cold,” Ittetsu admitted with a sigh.   
Keishin perked up slightly at this... Was he cold because he wasn’t there or... Was it something else? 

The two happily chatted as their breakfasts came and even after they were done they took a walk around a park. It almost felt like... They were on a date.   
They walked in content silence through the park where cherry blossoms were blooming.... Ittetsu’s hand slightly bumped into Keishin’s and the taller man took a deep breath.... It was now or never. Keishin looked away as he held Ittetsu’s smaller hand in his making the teacher blush brightly...   
“Does that make this a date?” Takeda suddenly spoke up.  
Keishin nodded simply and Ittetsu smiled at him brightly then nodded.  
“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Honestly I’ll probably make a second part to this because I love this so much. I hope you all like it! And are staying safe!!~ Plant


End file.
